ceilandiafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Predefinição:Tmbox/doc
Esta é a metapredefinição ou caixa de mensagem para página de discussão. É usada para construir predefinições de caixa de mensagem para páginas de discussão, como etc. Oferece diversas cores diferentes e utiliza imagens padrão, caso nenhuma imagem parâmetro seja determinada, e tem algumas outras funções. Esta predefinição trabalha de forma similar ao e utiliza os mesmos parâmetros. Uso Exemplo básico: Exemplo complexo: Tipos de caixas de mensagem para página de discussão Os exemplos seguintes usam diferentes parâmetros tipo mas não usam parâmetros de imagem, assim eles usam o padrão de imagens para cada tipo. Especial Combinações de alguns outros parâmetros. Parâmetros Lista de todos parâmetros: } / yes | smallimage = nenhuma / 30px | smallimageright= nenhuma / 30px | smalltext = Uma curta mensagem corpo do texto. }} tipo :Se não tiver parâmetro tipo é dado à predefinição o padrão tipo notícia. Isso significa que ela recebe uma borda cinza. imagem :No parameter = Se não tiver parâmetro imagem é dada à predefinição usar uma imagem padrão. Qual imagem padrão ele usa, depende do parâmetro type. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 40px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. (But the message box can handle images of any size.) For example: ::image = :none = Means that no image is used. imageright :No parameter = If no imageright parameter is given then no image is shown on the right side. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 40px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. (But the message box can handle images of any size.) For example: ::imageright = 40px :Anything = Any other object that you want to show on the right side. estilo :Optional CSS values used by the entire message box table. Without quotation marks " " but with the ending semicolons ;. For example: ::style = margin-bottom: 0.5em; textstyle :Optional CSS values used by the text cell. For example: ::textstyle = text-align: center; texto :The message body text. The small parameters small :yes = Makes it a smaller right floating message box. This also makes the default images smaller. Note that any data fed to the smallimage, smallimageright and smalltext parameters is only used if "small=yes". To make it so your template also understands the small parameter you can use this code: ::small = } smallimage :No parameter = If no smallimage parameter is given then this template falls back to use the image parameter. If the image parameter also is empty then a small default image is used. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 30px width is usually about right. For example: ::smallimage = :none = Means that no image is used. This overrides any image fed to image, when "small=yes". smallimageright :No parameter = If no smallimageright parameter is given then this template falls back to use the imageright parameter. If the imageright parameter also is empty then no image is shown on the right side. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 30px width is usually about right. For example: ::smallimageright= :Anything = Any other object that you want to show on the right side. :none = Means that no right side image is used. This overrides any image fed to imageright, when "small=yes". smalltext :A shorter version of the message body text. If no smalltext parameter is given then this template falls back to use the text parameter. Technical details If you need to use special characters in the text parameter then you need to escape them like this: and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} Esta predefinição usa a tmbox CSS classes no MediaWiki:Common.css para a maior parte da sua aparência, portanto, é plenamente skinnable. Esta predefinição, chama a que mantém a maior parte do código para , enquanto a faz o pré-processamento de parâmetro ela mesmo. Internamente esta metapredefinição usa HTML markup em vez da wiki markup, para o código da tabela. Essa é a maneira usual que fazemos metapredefinições uma vez que wiki markup tem vários inconvenientes. Por exemplo, torna mais difícil de usar parser functions e os caracteres especiais em parâmetros. Para mais detalhes técnicos ver a página de discussão. Uma vez que esta predefinição, funciona quase exatamente como ((tl|ambox)), , e suas páginas de discussão e páginas relacionadas podem também conter mais informações. Ver também Outras páginas: * Wikipedia:!Predefinições de página de discussão – A orientação especificando os estilos de caixas de mensagem para página de discussão. WikiProjeto banners: * e – A system for collapsing, wrapping and creating WikiProjeto banners. * Predefinição:BannerWP – Another system for collapsing WikiProject banners. Categoria:!Metapredefinições